futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Agkyawismball
Agkyawismball is a a form of Marxism Leninism developed during the times of FEAUball to the Southeast Asian countries by Burmese philosopher Ag Kyaw, it was supported by Ling Chinaball and Russian Greater SFSRball. It was also referred many times as buddhist communism. History Ag Kyaw was a Burmese political activist who had studied marxism in Russia and became close with Southeast Asia politics. He saw the advances of Heavenlismball to New Vietnamball and the ressurgement of National Communism, that however was difficult to be applied in the other countries of the region. Ag Kyaw then started to work in a marxist idea able to concretize the revolutionary process of socialism with the common reality of theravada buddhist majority countries. He saw that most of those countries were still living on the hard consequences of neo colonialism and imperialism, describing his country Myanmar as still dealing with it being religious fundamentalism a result of that. However, Ag Kyaw died before his ideas could have been put in practice, but his studies later became the new marxist ideas for the Southeast Asia. Principles Agkyawism is an ideology that adapts marxism leninism to the specific social, political and economic conditions of the Southeast Asia countries who are historically influenced by theravada buddhism. The tenets of agkyawism are primarily constructed from the political statements and attitudes of Ag Kyaw, it has been identified as a legitimate ideology of the communist parties in Thailand, Myanmar, Laos and Cambodia alongside with marxism leninism. An early influence of agkyawism can be described as the works of Ho Chi Minh and his popular nationalism plus the relation the communist party of Laos had with buddhism. Also Indonesian Sukarno works on his socialist idea of marhaenism that had marxism as basis. Ag Kyaw argued strongly that communism and buddhism were compatible and in case of buddhism necessary for its full achievement. Ag Kyaw was described as a secular buddhist and not an actual religious one, he defended an anti clerical stance and the separation of the buddhist sangha with the state influence, he however was a full buddhist when came to philosophy and spirituality. His movement seeked to unite people with socialist and communist political views as well as those with patriotic views and buddhist values, hoping on this basis to create a spiritual synthesis, he said his inspiration were the Russian neo stalinists of the Essence of Time Movement that gave origin to Russian Greater SFSRball and the New Soviet Unionball and combined marxist communism with orthodoxy christianity. It was characterized by Russian Greater SFSRball and the International Socialist Blocball as a form of "socialism in one country or national communism, being part of the revolutionary far left". Even criticized by some as a form of neo stalinist nationalism (though Ag Kyaw himself criticized some actions of Stalin and Mao taking the same Ho Chi Minh's position), Ag Kyaw insisted his views were strongly anti imperialist and internationalists in support for national liberation movements against imperialist powers. Others argued that Agkyawism was not a branch or new idea of marxism leninism, because Ag Kyaw didn't make any new contribution for marxism or significant theoretical innovations, being Ag Kyaw's revolutionary legacy a set of national communist ideas. Traits *The role of nationalism and socialist patriotism according to Ag Kyaw is for the integrity and union of the nation, creating the notion of a greater unified socialist state where there is no space for sectarianism. *There must also be a left wing nationalism and a socialist internationalism in the fight against imperialism *Suppression of political religious activities, the religious influence must be under the control of the communist party, against radicalism and extremism, defense of modernization and tolerance. *Left wing and socialist populism guided by a revolutionary leader under a proletarian dictatorship and popular democracy. *Support for Pan Asian socialist unity toward FEAUball Parties *All Burma People's Front (Khaing Burmaball) *Kouan Chao Party (Kouanchao Laoball) *Thai Communist Movement (Thai Siamball) *Party for Communism and Liberation of Lanka (Greater Lankaball) *Khmer People's Revolutionary Party (New Khmerball) Category:Ideologyball Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Asia Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-American Category:Socialist Category:Nationalist Category:New ideas Category:Politics Category:Communist Category:Pro-Communist Category:Marx lovers Category:Lenin lovers Category:Stalin lovers Category:Revoultion Category:SSRball